


i look into the mirror and i see us

by roommate



Series: drabble dump [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what did your friends say when they found out you're dating yourself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i look into the mirror and i see us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyminseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/gifts).



> New and improved! Originally posted [HERE](http://ask.fm/dongsaengdeul/answer/132056836706).

"So, what did your friends say when they found out you're dating yourself?"

Baekhyun snorts. _They wouldn't stop singing 'You're So Vain' for at least three hours_ seems to be the most appropriate response, but Taehyung doesn't seem to be the type of person who'd want things handed to him on a silver platter already. Taehyung _isn't_ the type of person who'd want to be handed a script and told to act it out without another thought. It... doesn't work that way with Taehyung. Baekhyun hasn't known Taehyung for long – not as long as he knew Kyungsoo before he could score a date with him, or Jongdae before feeling comfortable enough to get drunk with him and snatch a kiss – just a few months, give or take, but he can already tell from the way Taehyung keeps scouring the surface of Baekhyun's sentences, asking _what how why_ in circles until Baekhyun's revealed everything that Taehyung needs to know, _wants_ to know, that Taehyung doesn't sit well with black and white. He likes color. And Baekhyun can give him that. He can color Taehyung's life all day, if he only had more time.

He _could_ make time. And he can play this game that Taehyung is so, so fond of going through again and again.

So Baekhyun answers, "Well, they said it's funny I chose someone who's _sorta_ similar with me?" He wraps his arms around Taehyung, pulling the latter closer until Taehyung's leaning on his chest, head tilted back and resting on his shoulder. Baekhyun catches the faint scent of mint and flowers, something he knows on his skin too well but smells so different when he buries his nose in Taehyung's hair and takes a sharp, deep breath. He laughs a little. "Then I told them there's nothing quite like you–"

"Which is a shame," Taehyung murmurs, then presses a soft kiss to the underside of Baekhyun's jaw. This, too, he has memorized like the back of his hand, Taehyung telling him that _hey, that's kinda cute and that kinda makes me feel more fluttery than usual but I'll never say that out loud_ through the language of his body, so Baekhyun does Taehyung a favor and doesn't say anything until Taehyung adds, "I mean, no matter what happens, I'll always be your favorite 'me', right?"

Baekhyun swallows hard. Taehyung's close, too close, and can see too much and too clearly that it's impossible to hide anything any longer, but Baekhyun plays the game a little longer just the same. He's dangling the prize in front of Taehyung as he leans back to take a good look at the expression on Taehyung's face, then inches closer until their lips brush against each other. "I'll think about it," he whispers, then smiles when Taehyung curls his fingers into a loose fist in his shirt, when he feels the vibrations of Taehyung's tiny snarl bleeding onto his skin when their mouths meet in a kiss.


End file.
